Mine
by amanduhh1221
Summary: This isn't a matter of wanting what you can't have, it's knowing that just because you love someone, doesn't make them yours. What happens when Edward ends up walking away? O/S


**Aloha!**

**Enjoy this little ditty, more of my rantage at the bottom (please check that out cause it's got important shit, but you don't really have too...)**

**(PS This has NOTHING to do with Taylor Swift's song. I don't listen to her, I'd rather rip my nose off with pliers.) **

This was wrong.

They had never let it get this far.

It was strictly, innocent touches, long hugs and small smiles.

He didn't want to jeopardize her marriage.

He couldn't bear to lose her friendship.

But not an inch of him could give a shit as she pounced on him.

He threw her up against the nearest wall, pressing his body against hers. She gripped his hair, pulling his lips back to hers. "Say you're mine." He hissed into her neck, groaning as she rolled her hips against him.

"I'm yours."

He hitched her leg around his waist, grinding his erection against her as her tongue slowly slipped through his lips.

He knew he shouldn't be here, tasting the forbidden fruit. He was an addict and she was his drug of choice. But she was in no way his; she never would or could be his.

Too bad his heart said differently.

She was promised to _him_ since they were kids, so it seems right they ended up together. Only it killed Edward to think that.

She belonged to him.

She threw her other leg around his waist, pushing herself away from the wall. She lightly kissed across his jaw and down his neck as her walked them towards the bed, carefully laying her down on her back. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with emotions.

She reached forward for his shirt and as she gripped his collar, the light above them reflected off the ring on her left hand. His body froze as he tried to reject the onslaught of feelings that threatened to bubble up at the sight.

He backed away slowly, running his fingers roughly through his hair, tugging on the ends. "I can't anymore," he whispered, his voice weak.

For months this had been going on. When it would just be them, it felt like she was finally his, but he knew she wasn't his and never would be.

No matter how many times she told him it was over, how many times she called him crying about _him_ she still wasn't his.

She sat up and rested her hands in her lap, staring at her wedding ring.

"I'm sorry." he murmured as he headed towards the door.

All she could mutter was one word, "Edward…"

He forced a small smile her way before heading down the hallway.

Even though he could only admit it to himself, he was in love with Isabella Black.

His best friend's wife.

Edward watched his feet pass over the grey sidewalk beneath him. His hands were white knuckled fists resting in his jacket pockets as he fought the urge to turn on his heel and run back towards her. But he couldn't.

As his fingernails bit into the skin of his palm, he cringed at the pain, but welcomed it. It meant that even if he left his heart a few blocks behind him, he was still alive. It was that little bit of reality that propelled his feet further away.

As Edward approached his Volvo, he couldn't prevent the onslaught of memories that clouded his mind. Bella laughing in the passenger seat as he drove like a bat outta hell away from the tollbooth they ran through. Bella asleep with her head on his shoulder when he brought her home.

Every memory assaulted him, beating him even further into the abyss of guilt. He hated how happy he was when he was with her. He hated how miserable he was without her. It was a cycle that he broke.  
>He just didn't expect himself to break also.<p>

Edward kept his eyes trained on the road and at least part of his brain on the turns and curves on the way to his sister's house.

Alice would understand. She would play the ears role and listen to him bitch and moan about how fucking stupid he was. Because that's what you do for family.

Edward felt like he was on autopilot as he put the car into park and yanked the key out of the ignition. His steps weren't cautious, just heavy and quick.

The front lights were on. They were bright as hell which meant their solar power absorbing cells have been doing their job. The bulbs were bright, making the brass knocker practically blinding. He saw himself reflected in the metal, his body hunched over, his forehead creased.

He looked like death warmed over. It was fitting really.

"How long do you plan on standing out here?"

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly as he met his sister's eyes. "I was about to knock, I just.. got distracted."

Alice eyed him suspiciously before stepping to the side and allowing him entrance. "What are you doing here?"

Edward slung his jacket onto the coat rack to his left, cocking an eyebrow at his sister as he did so. "I think you know the answer Alice."

She crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl forming on her lips. "Tell me Edward."

Edward took a deep breath before he spoke. "I left her."

Alice didn't react for a while and her lack of movement instantly made him worry. Alice was his confidant in all things related to Bella. There was no question as to who the "her" is, but he held his breath as the pieces slowly fell into place.

Alice opened her arms to her brother to which he accepted the embrace quickly. "It was so hard Ali." He whispered into her shoulder.

With a final sigh Edward let every wall he had built since he left Bella's house come crumbling down. He didn't want to be strong anymore. He wanted to mourn the relationship that was no more, that never was in the first place.

His body quaked under the stress of his dry sobs, almost causing Alice to go toppling over. Edward knew he shouldn't be this remorseful, fuck- this _pathetic_ but at this moment, it's all he felt.

Once the shaking subsided he reluctantly released his sister, instantly missing the comfort her small arms provided.

"Jazz should be home soon." She mentioned. "I made him get more alcohol. I know you're going to need it."

And this time, he was grateful she didn't lecture him on his booze intake. For once she was the one enforcing it, and for some odd reason, the idea made him smile.

"Just don't be stupid. Turn off your phone, give Jazz your keys and take off your shoes. I doubt you'll be motivated enough to put them back on later."

Edward grinned slightly at her words. "You always take good care of me Ali."

She swatted at his arm in response and left him alone in the living room.

Edward did as she said, toeing off his shoes before pouring himself a shot of scotch and getting settled on the couch. His keys were in the decorative bowl atop the entertainment system but his phone in his hands. His fingers toyed with the volume buttons, changing it from loud to silent over and over again. The repetitive motion gave him something to do as he waited for Jasper.

He needed a man's opinion. He needed an opinion from a man in love, because Edward boarded that same plane, only for him it crashed and burned.

"Hey man. Alice said you need some male bonding time?"

Edward looked over at his friend's full hands and reached for one of the brown paper bags. "Yeah."

~oOo~

Edward dialed the familiar ten-digit number for the sixth time, smiling at the sound of Bella's voice. "Bella Baby, pick up your cellular. I got things I need to tell you." Edward glared at his phone when his brain recognized the beep it made.

The screen lit up causing his eyes to squint practically closed. "Where'd she go?" With a frown he looked at his friend. "Where's my Bella Baby Jathsper? Did you hide her?"

Jasper shook his head at his friend, which set Edward off yet again. His eyes were partially closed and his mind made no sense whatsoever and the fact that Jasper wouldn't answer his question made him angry.  
>"Where are we going?" Edward asked as Jasper grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from the living room. His eyes locked on the open bottle of Patron on the couch and he struggled out of Jasper's grasp. "We can't leave Mr. Patron out here by himself. I have to rescue him!"<p>

Jasper shook his head, his eyes becoming angry. "C'mon Edward, you should lay down."

"Why should I do that Jasper?" His face perked up at his thought, "Is my Bella Baby in there?"

Without so much as another breath from Jasper Edward took off running to the guest room. He forced the closet doors open, frowning at the lack of his Bella, but continued his search. Edward sat down on the bed, his eyes still scanning the dark room.

"She's not here is she?" Edward fell backwards as Jasper shook his head. "'Night Jazzy. We'll just look for her in the morning."

With his legs hanging off the bed, Edward fell asleep.

~oOo~

Pound. Pound. Pound.

Edward groaned as his eyes opened without his permission. He couldn't tell if the sound was his head throbbing or if someone was really at the door. He rolled over and groped the bed in search of a pillow and frowned as he came up empty.

Sometime during the night he had stripped down to his boxers and as of right now he was grateful for it. Every inch of him hurt.

"Fuck..."

Edward threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sun, with nothing but I sheets surrounding him covering his ears. He silently prayed for peace and quiet, but the knocking turned into Alice's shrill voice.

He listened intently, silently musing to himself who the guest might be. The voice who responded to his sisters tirade of messages made his heart skip in his chest.

Bella was here.

Hang-over and massive need to piss aside, Edward flung the covers off his body. He spun in slow circles in search of his pants and mumbled how stupid he was to himself.

When he did find his jeans from earlier and stopped his spinning, it took all of his strength to not topple over. Already he was overwhelmed and had no damn idea what to do. All he could think about was Bella, and that was bad.

As he buttoned his jeans he carefully pried open the bedroom door, trying not to alert anyone to his presence. Assuming he was undetected he hurried down the hall and made a sharp turn into the kitchen, grateful Alice and Bella were talking in the living room.

Edward glanced over his shoulder as he made his way to the sliding glass door and jumped as he bumped into Jasper.

"Move man, I gotta get out of here."

Edward slid side to side trying to find a way around Jasper, but the informal waltz didn't help him any.

"You're not getting out of here Edward. You are going to listen to what Bella has to say and man the fuck up."

Edward didn't know what came over him, but he didn't even think as he jumped on Jasper, successfully knocking him to the floor. The two men wrestled, trying to overpower each other but too soon did they realized they were equally matched.

Edward felt guilty the instant a plan formed in his mind, but the prospect of seeing Bella with that bastard's ring still on her finger canceled out the guilt. He brought his leg back and kneed Jasper in the crotch, using the moment of weakness to pin him down.

Laughter made Edward freeze in place. On top of Jasper. He turned his head towards the noise and felt all the pain from earlier disappear as he locked eyes with Bella.

Alice stopped laughing first, turning her attention to the situation at hand. "Why the hell are you half naked on top of my husband?"

Edward turned to bolt, but was yanked back by the husband in question.  
>"Don't be a chickenshit Edward. Just fucking listen to her."<p>

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, tamping down the urge to beat the hell out of Jasper. He heaved himself up after a moment and started pacing, running his fingers through his hair as he did so.

Jasper and Alice quietly exited the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Edward could feel the familiar spark that was there whenever he was close to Bella. He couldn't deny the electricity between them.

"I have so much to say, I really don't know where to begin." She took a deep breath, before speaking. "I'm done."

Edward's heart froze in his chest. Every single thought in his head scattered themselves. What was she done with?

"When Jacob comes home from his trip I'm telling him."

Edward jumped in front of her, his harsh breaths causing their chests to touch on every inhale. "What exactly are you telling him?"

"That I can't be with him anymore. That our marriage was a mistake. That he's not the one I'm in love with."

Edward didn't step off, nor did he acknowledge what she told him. His brain was going a mile a minute, trying to compute everything she just tossed onto his mental plate. But as he started to understand her words, a shit eating grin spread across his lips.

She's leaving Jacob.

He's not the one she loves.

She loves Edward.

_She loves _me.

"Are you sure about this Bella? Deep in your heart, this choice feels right?"

She nodded as she reached up to hold his face. "You feel right." She whispered. "You were always there for me Edward, not him. Do you remember my wedding day? When we were reciting the vows, I looked directly at you. Those words were meant for you, I just couldn't escape him."

Edward felt his eyes water and for a second he thought he was going to cry. Of course he quickly turned his head to the left and sneezed, cringing at the resounding pain in the back of his throat. "Can I ruin a moment or what?"

Bella let out a throaty laugh as she slipped her arms around his torso. "I love you Edward, I want to spend my forever with you and only you."

He tilted her chin up with his finger, meeting her gaze with a lazy grin. "So basically..."

"I'm yours."

Edward lightly brushed his lips against hers, mumbling "You're mine" against her mouth.

And he was hers.

***wipes forehead*****  
><strong>**I love drunk Edward, I didn't want him to be a total asshole, so I released his inner adorableness, adorability...? Whatever. ****  
><strong>**Well, I seem to be into the business of making a lot of promises. Recently I started another fic (one I didn't think would get as much response as it did - and cranked out two chapters of that bad boy), updated my other fic-in-progress "Back in Town" and wrote this! ****  
><strong>**Nah, that last part is kind of a lie. See I wrote a part of this a while ago and for the hell of it wanted to go back. And it started out as half a page, bam it's almost exactly seven! Love me yet?****  
><strong>**Hopefully you all liked it!****  
><strong>**And I make no promises. This is a little gem and depending on how "Chance Encounters" and "Back in Town" progress/when they end I may expand on this. But again, I make no promises****  
><strong>_**This will be complete until/if I decide to go back and expand on this.**_** Okay? Not gonna change my mind on that because I really want to finish my other stories.****  
><strong>**Reviews are better than being someones someone.**


End file.
